


White Noise

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunkenness, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: You face a rather unfortunate turn of events, and campus hotshot Baekhyun intervenes in your favor.





	White Noise

You could’ve met under better circumstances. **  
**

 

Under _much_ better circumstances.

 

But, there you were, drunk beyond all comprehension and non-coherently sprawled out on some frat boy’s mattress. And, if it wasn’t for Byun Baekhyun, you would have been much worse off than simply having a nasty hangover. You had to close your eyes as tears began to fall and think back to where this started.

 

* * *

 

It started with  _him_.

 

What is a university without its star pupils? Every campus seemed to have their ‘select few’ individuals who were perfect in every way imaginable, and your college was no different.

 

Everyone knew Baekhyun and his friends.

 

They were pretty diverse in their talents, but Byun Baekhyun was no doubt the most popular among his group of social elites. Unlike a few of his friends, Baekhyun never overstated himself or gave off a pompous image. He was the most down-to-earth member, but was also widely known as the campus flirt for never ceasing to gaze tenderly into an unsuspecting girl’s eyes, for his own amusement no less. Although he appeared to toy with girls’ hearts often, you never saw, or heard of him being in an actual relationship with someone. Baekhyun was merely the president of his own little ‘flower boy’ club, as your roommate called it, and that was as much as you knew about him.

 

You did, however, have him in your English class. Your small, close-knit pool of friends raved about how lucky you were to be just a few doors down from the ‘great’ Byun Baekhyun, but you never found it in yourself to care too much about some heartthrob when your college was funded and maintained by scholarship. You didn’t come from a luxurious household, but managed to enter into one of the most expensive private colleges in the region due to passing a hefty scholarship contest. While your grades weren’t the focal point of your residence here, you did your best to keep up your GPA in order to prove to yourself that familial roots didn’t determine the paths you took for rest of your life.

 

Because of how rowdy the class got in the front, you chose to sit in the upper back corner. No one really bothered you, and you eventually ignored the squeamish giggles of the girls in front of you as Baekhyun occasionally shot them a wink and a mischievous grin. You weren’t one for character judgements, and you frankly didn’t care whether or not Baekhyun abused his good looks to get attention. You were perfectly fine tuning out his existence for the duration of your time at college.

 

Every weekend you did your best to get your assigned work done, so you could make a trip off campus into the city to visit some of your favorite places. A family-owned, rustic coffee shop that had been tucked away past the bustling streets. A park bench that was positioned under a magnificent cherry blossom tree (perfect for reading). But your favorite spot was an old-fashioned bookstore. Granted, it was rather small, but was three stories in height, and held much more than popular paperbacks. There was a large selection of music, video games, and even rare collectibles of all kinds. Your frequent visits led you to quickly becoming close with the owner, and when he offered you a part time job you accepted graciously.

 

It was hidden from the main streets of the city, and wasn’t anywhere near most of the popular hotspots for young people. Which is why, when Byun Baekhyun himself entered through the glass door, you were more than a little surprised. 

 

He wandered around the bottom level of the store for a little while, seemingly unaware of your presence at the cashier.

 

“Um… Can I help you with anything, sir?” You called out past the tall bookshelves.

 

His head peeped out around the corner of one of the bookcases and gave you a confused look.

 

“Oh, um, no,” He walked out from behind the shelf and scratched the back of his head, “I’m just looking around for right now.”

 

You cleared your throat, “Well, we do have music on the second floor, up that staircase, and video games on the third.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun gave a quizzical look up the stairs, “What do you recommend in those departments?”

 

You scoffed, “That’s kind of a vague question, so it depends on your interests.”

 

“I like the classics,” He shrugged, “Anything from the 20s to the 80s in music, and you can never go wrong with something from the Mario Bros. franchise.”

 

_Rather odd for someone as popular as him not to be into the modern stuff…_

“I think I could make a few recommendations,” You hummed, pondering your options.

 

“After you, then.”

 

You walked around the counter and led the way up the stairs to the second floor. After skirting around a few aisles you stopped in front of the ‘golden oldies’ section.

 

“Here,” You handed him a few discs after picking them out carefully, “These might tickle your fancy.”

 

Baekhyun took them and spent a few moments looking them over. It was then that you noticed why so many girls fawned over him. His hair, a light chestnut, was gelled and parted along the middle, outlining his sharp jawline. His choice in clothing wasn’t anything astonishing, but he pulled off the loose-white-t-shirt-and-jeans look effortlessly. He seemed just like a regular guy, of whom God had apparently overdosed on the amount of handsomeness during creation.

 

“Looks good,” He looked up from the CDs to flash you a quick smile, “I’ll take these.”

 

“Did you want… Anything else?” You gestured upstairs.

 

“Nah, I just came in for the music today.”

 

“Alright then…” You physically shook your head as you walked back downstairs to center your thoughts on your job.

 

Silence permeated the air between you as you rung up the items.

 

_Just don’t say anything, (y/n), don’t make yourself look like an idiot._

“-I didn’t really think you’d come to these types of places with your rap at school.” You kept your eyes trained on the CDs.

 

 _Ugh, you idiot!_  You mentally scolded yourself.

 

“The place I normally go to shut down last week, so I’ve been looking for a new one.”

 

“Well, it may not look like much but there’s quite a variety here.” You rung up the total.

 

Baekhyun took out his wallet and handed you cash that vastly exceeded the amount written on the cash register.

 

“Um, I think you mistook the one-hundred for the twenty,” You handed it back to him.

 

“That’s okay, it’s the only thing I’ve got with me at the moment,” He picked up his CDs, smiling at them.

 

“Um, I don’t think I can-” You called after Baekhyun as he walked towards the exit.

 

“It’s alright,” He grinned and sent you his infamous wink, “It just means I’ll have to come back to claim my store cred.”

 

“Thanks for your help, (y/n).” The door swung closed behind him on the way out.

 

_That bastard- …How did he know your name?_

You groaned and rolled your eyes.

 

_That’s right… Name tag._

You rolled your eyes and raised your fist as you saw him walk down the sidewalk through the store’s windows.

 

_Some of these kids are just too damn rich to have any worries._

* * *

 

You made it back to the dorm and saw a brightly-colored gift bag resting on your bed.

 

_That’s right… The party tomorrow…_

While you weren’t exactly the social butterfly of the school, you had a few close friends that you hung out with. Your closest friend had invited you to a quote unquote ‘low key’ party that took place at her boyfriend’s fraternity house tomorrow. She wasn’t known for partying on a regular basis, and she had a nasty habit of making rash decisions that often got her in trouble, so you agreed to go as her wingman.

 

You tossed the tissue paper from the paper bag onto the floor and pulled out the outfit your friend had bought for you. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but it certainly had her sense of ‘pizazz’. It was a pink and black patterned cocktail dress, so you assumed the party was themed in an attempt to appear more formal. You sighed and shoved the dress back into the bag.

 

By the time the night of the party arrived, you had mentally prepared yourself to fend off any and all sleazebags off of you and your friend. Although she had a boyfriend, you knew he would be most infatuated with what his frat brothers were up to than his own girlfriend. You didn’t approve of him in the slightest, but your best friend claimed that he was a strong source of happiness in her life, so you lamented and put up with it.

 

You entered the party, arm in arm with your friend, also wearing a stylish party dress. Classy jazz and instrumental bass filled your ears as you walked into the crowded household. Everyone was dressed up in classy attire, but it didn’t detract from the average behavior at these types of gatherings. You and your best friend made your way to the space that had been cleared out and dubbed the ballroom, eventually stopping across from the dj’s stand to scan the area for her boyfriend. After a few moments, your eyes settled on the wall across from the two of you, where you found her boyfriend laughing and joking around with a few of his pals. You squinted as you saw him gesture towards the two of you. It didn’t seem like they were simply joking. Your eyes followed him as he was huddled over the punch stand. He turned around with a red cup in his hand and made his way across the dance floor.

 

“Hey babe,” He smirked as he handed your friend the cup. “I’m gonna catch up with a guys for a bit but I’ll meet up with you in a minute okay?”

 

“Sure thing,” Your friend grinned cheerily.

 

You let out a loud  _humph_  and crossed your arms.

 

“I’m gonna head over to the bathroom real quick, can you hold this for a sec?” Your friend smiled at you sadly and handed you her cup full of an ambiguous mix of what you  _guessed_ was alcohol.

 

“Of course,” You nodded and took the cup before she scuttled off in the direction of the bathroom in her heels.

 

A little while later, you grew bored and began to lazily scan the party’s population. Everyone’s appearances seemed to blur together. 

 

That was, until you saw  _him_.

 

_…Baekhyun? But, why is he at one of these?_

If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought he was actually staring at you. You looked away for a moment before returning your gaze to the same spot.

 

He was  _still_ staring at you.

 

You had to admit he had cleaned up rather nicely. You could make out a white button-up shirt and classy black slacks that matched the elegant look his gelled hair gave off from across the ballroom floor.

 

You scoffed.

 

_That’s right, the popular crowd can do whatever they damn like, who am I to ask why?_

In the midst of your inner frustration, you took a hefty swig of your friend’s drink.

 

“God, this stuff is disgusting.” You shook your head in an attempt to rid yourself of the taste.

 

“You can say that again.”

 

You spun around to meet the tall, brown-haired, bright-eyed owner of the voice that responded to your comment.

 

“I’m Jongin,” He smiled, “Your friend has a bunch of classes with me, but I’ve never seen you around here before.”

 

_He seems familiar… Isn’t he in Baekhyun’s posse?_

“Oh… Uh…” You cowered a little under his intimidating gaze. “I don’t really party- all that- often…”

 

Your voice trailed off as a thundering pain began to take over your consciousness.

 

“Hey, you don’t look so hot, you alright?” Jongin sounded serious.

 

“I… I think I-” Your knees began to buckle underneath you as your headache had you internally screaming in pain, “-Just need to sit down.”

 

“Here,” He took your drink and delicately grabbed your arm, “I know where they keep the Advil.”

 

Jongin gently led you across the dance floor and up the main staircase that led upstairs. At this point, your vision was being taken over by occasional fuzzy, black splotches. You heard a doorknob turn and the creaking of a door open as you were led inside a new room.

 

“Just sit here for a bit while I find some meds for you.” Jongin’s voice was surprisingly low and calm as he set you down on a soft surface.

 

It wasn’t long before significant dizziness had overpower your other symptoms, and you collapsed on your back against the mattress you had been sitting on.

 

“Jongin… Did you…” You had to physically push the words out of your throat, “Did you find anything?”

 

A low chuckle that sounded from across the room destroyed the small sense of remaining calm that you held onto.

 

“Well, you might say I found  _something_ ,” The bed dipped next to you, yet you were unable to move any of your limbs, “Something to fix  _my_  symptoms, that is.”

 

“Wh- what are you-” Your throat began to harden and close up, preventing any significant attempt at speech.

 

“Well, I was eyeing that drop-dead gorgeous friend of yours,” You felt cold hands begin to snake their way up your dress to your caress your face. “But she decided to skip off right when I wanted to make my move.”

 

Your attempt to utter out a ‘please’ was choked out as Jongin’s hands wrapped themselves around your back, beginning to unzip your dress. The diversion of all the remaining control in your body into your arms rewarded you with a successful, yet weak, shove against Jongin’s chest.

 

“Shut up and don’t fight me,” Jongin hissed at you, pinning your arms above your head, “Besides, you should be thanking me.”

 

Tears blurred your vision as you refused to look at him in the eye.

 

“I haven’t gotten laid in a while, and by the looks of you,” He eyed your body up and down with a lopsided frown, “It doesn’t look like anyone else would be in a rush.”

 

You forced your eyes shut and could only pray that you would forget all of this come morning.

 

Jongin leaned in and began to attach his lips to your neck. He slid down the thick straps of your dress down your shoulders painstakingly slowly.

 

Jongin’s movements, however, abruptly halted as the door to the room was violently flung open.

 

“ **What the hell do you think you’re doing?!** ”

 

You recognized that voice.

 

“What am I  _doing_?” Jongin sat up on his knees, “Dude, I  _was_  doing  _her_ , can’t you give us some privacy?”

 

“Jongin, this is disgusting,” The intruder’s voice dropped several octaves and paused before continuing in ferocious anger. “Wait, did you  _drug_  her?”

 

_Is… Is that… Baekhyun?_

“Hey, Baekhyun, bro, we’re friends, just let it slide this time.” Jongin replied in a sleazy tone.

 

“Get your ass off of the bed, you can get laid some other time.” Baekhyun commanded.

 

“Hey, c’mon man-”

 

 **“I said get out!”**  You winced as Baekhyun’s voice thundered through the room.

 

Jongin picked his jacket off the ground and swung it over his shoulder before heading out the door.

 

“Killjoy.” He muttered as he rolled his eyes at Baekhyun.

 

You closed your eyes, still unable to move, as you heard slow, steady footsteps approach the bed.

 

A hand was delicately placed on your arm as Baekhyun sat down on the bed, leaning over you.

 

“Are you alright?” His voice reached your ears and brought a wave of reassurance over you.

 

You could only shake your head feebly as your sobs grew more violent.

 

“Hey, open your eyes,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, yet commanding, “Look up at me, sweetheart.”

 

Your eyes creaked open and you could make out Baekhyun’s tender, concerned expression as he hovered over your numb form.

 

“I’m gonna pick you up now, is that alright?” He asked cautiously as though speaking to a cornered, feral animal.

 

You nodded.

 

_Why is he helping me?_

Baekhyun placed his hand behind your neck and helped you sit up, gently zipping up your dress shortly afterwards. You felt his sturdy, firm forearms slide underneath your knees and around your back, shivering at the exaggerated gentleness he put into his movements. The humid warmth of the bed left your back as Baekhyun scooped you against his chest bridal style. He kicked the door open lightly with his foot before heading down the stairs.

 

“Oh my god, (y/n)!” You could hear your friends worried voice nearby, but your nausea caused her voice to echo all around you.

 

“Oh my _god,_  you’re such a dick!” She screeched and you could only assume she was directing it at her boyfriend.

 

“Babe, chill, Jongin just wanted to show her a good time so I helped him out.”

 

The sharp  _ting_ of a slap silenced the crowd that had accumulated at the end of the stairs and immediately alerted you of your friend’s action.

 

“You gave that cup to  _me_ , you asshole.” She spat, “You were perfectly fine with him taking advantage of either of us.”

 

You heard the sound of heels clicking hurriedly across the hardwood floor to where you were, still being held in Baekhyun’s surprisingly unwavering arms.

 

“Help me get her to the car, I’ll drive her back across campus to our dorm.”

 

Your last memory of that night was the silhouette of Baekhyun’s figure as he placed you delicately into your friend’s car and buckled your seat belt. He stood there on the sidewalk, his hands stuck in his pant pockets, breath visible in the cold night air. His form faded out of view once your friend started the car and drove off in the direction of the dormitories.

 

 

* * *

 

Attendance in class was miserable following the night of the party. Rumors spread about what had happened, but so far no one had named you as Jongin’s hapless victim. You kept your head down and did your best to ignore any and all conversations about that night.

 

Baekhyun had tried at the end of every English class period to get your attention and talk to you, but you always managed to dart past him.

 

At the last class period of the week, as you attempted to slip past him after class, Baekhyun grabbed your arm forcefully, halting you in your tracks. You looked up at him fearfully as people began to stare. He said nothing, and merely slipped a piece of paper into your bag before releasing you and walking in the opposite direction down the hallway.

 

Once you got back to your dorm at the end of the day, you frantically opened up your bag and opened the folded slip of paper.

 

 

> _‘I want to talk about that night. Here’s my number, so feel free to text or call me anytime.’_
> 
> _-BBH_

 

 

At the bottom of the note there was a series of digits, ominously urging you to enter them into your phone.

 

_No, (y/n), forget it. He’s a player and a troublemaker who just happened to be at the right place at the right time in the right mindset to stop Jongin…_

You internally convinced yourself of enough excuses for Baekhyun’s altruistic behavior, roughly shoving the note into your jean pocket before grabbing your phone and car keys and heading out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

You clutched the steering wheel of your car tightly as you drove back into the city. You needed some time to get away from this mess and away from your own thoughts. The bookstore you worked at was closed by 6pm, and would close by the time you would get there. You knew there was a new bookstore in town a few blocks from your favorite coffee place, so you decided to give it a try.

 

After parking your car in the parking garage, you made your way downtown. The sun was dangerously close to disappearing past the horizon line, but you weren’t too worried. These streets were always safe when you walked here before, and you didn’t have that long of a trek to get to your destination.

 

Your hope, however, diminished as soon as you began to notice the same dark figure following you from turn to turn as you made your way through the maze of streets. 

 

He kept his distance, but you could tell by stealing a few quick glances that he was an older man with an up-kept build. The longer you walked, the shorter the distance between the two of you became. You knew you wouldn’t fare well against him if he closed the distance. The city streets were extremely desolate at this section of town and at this time of night, so you became increasingly worried. You picked up speed and crossed the last intersection, the occasional lamppost being your only source of illumination, before reaching the bookstore. You swung open the door and ran to the counter in order to alert the cashier of your stalker, but there was only a sign that read: “ _Out for business reasons, will return shortly_.”

 

You exhaled in frustration and glanced outside the glass walls of the store. There was the creepy old man, pretending to be reading a newspaper while leaning against a lamppost across the street. You made brief eye contact with the man before darting into one of the aisles, snatching a book and pretending to read it. Your breathing became labored as you pondered how to escape. You quickly grabbed your phone from your back pocket and speed dialed your best friend.

 

It went to voicemail.

 

You ended the call and redialed, this time for your roommate.

 

It went to voicemail.

 

This was a brand new phone, and you hadn’t found time to enter in all of your contacts yet. The only choice left was to call the police, but with what you just went through last weekend, you didn’t think you could handle any more extensive drama. Your eyes watered as you paced back and forth through the aisles of books. You angrily reached into your pockets and tapped your foot against the ground when you felt it.

 

_Baekhyun’s note._

You hastily pulled it out of your Jean pocket and unfolded it delicately.

 

You  _really_ didn’t want to do this.

 

But it was your last strand of hope.

 

You swallowed your pride and typed Baekhyun’s number into your phone and pushed the ‘send’ button before you could regret it.

 

It was answered almost immediately.

 

“…Hello?”

 

Embarrassment flooded your nervous system in an instant, causing your cheeks to flush and your mind to go blank.

 

“…Hello, is anyone there?”

 

“Y-y… H-h,” You desperately tried to get coherent words through the phone, “I-it’s (y/n).”

 

There were a few seconds of silence.

 

“I didn’t expect you to call so soon, to be honest.” His voice came through deep and calm.

 

“Believe me, I-I didn’t either,” You peeked around the corner to find the man still leaning against the lamppost, reading his newspaper.

 

“Your voice is trembling, is everything alright?” His calm composure was betrayed by the concern in his tone.

 

You had to force yourself to suppress the sob that threatened to creep up your throat.

 

“…(y/n)?”

 

“No,” You whimpered into the phone and blurted your situation to him before you could restrain yourself.

 

“Where are you?” Baekhyun’s voice became deadly serious as his relaxed composure shattered entirely.

 

“I-I’m at the new bookstore off of Lavender Lane-”

 

“Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be there in less than ten.”

 

The call ended abruptly and you were left to yourself in the stagnant silence and chilly atmosphere that the store provided.

 

It seemed as though hours had passed, and you began to question whether or not Baekhyun was actually going to come to your aid.

 

The jingle of the doorbell rang out and you leaped from behind your resident bookshelf prepared to fight for your life, arms raised in position to shatter a nose bridge, if need be.

 

“Relax sweetheart, it’s me.”

 

Baekhyun put his hands up in defense and before logic had the chance to stop you, you ran up and hugged him tightly.

 

“I was starting to think I’d be left here forever.” You mumbled against his jacket.

 

“I’d never leave you in the hands of some creepzoid lurking around in the shadows, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting females in the night,” He rubbed his hand against your back reassuringly, “That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me.”

 

You looked up at him, worry coating your expression. “How are we going to get past him?”

 

He smirked, and you fought the urge to physically melt underneath his grasp.

 

“I’ve got a plan, sweetheart, don’t worry.”

 

“A plan?”

 

He nodded.

 

“You’ll have to trust me.” He sent you his iconic wink and flashed another smile.

 

You nodded and Baekhyun guided your hand to meet his, interlocking his fingers with yours. Before you could protest he charged towards the door and opened it. After exiting you were shuffled to the side.

 

Baekhyun pulled you close against him, pressing his hand against the small of your back firmly. He stared deep into your shocked expression, breaking eye contact only to glare at the man across the street. The man gave a humph of contempt as he watched Baekhyun’s tender, protective movements.

 

Before you could even fully process what was happening, Baekhyun was pressing his warm lips against your cold, chapped ones in one swift movement. Your eyes widened in surprise as he held the kiss, tilting his head to take it to a more passionate, intimate level.

 

After several more seconds of Baekhyun continuing the kiss, he broke away and glared threateningly at the old man across the street, as if daring him to make a move.

 

The man scoffed in frustration, turned around, and went on his way down the dimly lit streets.

 

Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to look at you. Your eyes were still wide in disbelief.

 

“I’m gonna have to teach you how to kiss better than that, sweetheart.” Amusement returned to his voice as he smiled down at you.

 

“Wait, what?” You backed away slightly, breaking the embrace the two of you had been locked in.

 

“You heard me,” His grin grew bigger, “I’m interested in you, (y/n), I  _have_  been interested in you.”

 

“Wait,” You threw your hands up in the air incredulously. “ _What_?”

 

“You were the only girl that completely and totally ignored me. At first I was perfectly okay with that, but then I ran into at the bookstore you worked at and you seemed so complete immune to every trick in the book.”

 

You fought the urge to comment, biting the inside of your cheek painfully.

 

“And when I saw you at the party, I noticed Jongin talking with a few others and saw him put something shifty in the drink he handed to your friend.” His gaze drifted to the ground and his hands balled into fists. “No one should be treated as degradable as that, especially not someone as undeserving as you.”

 

“Baekhyun, I-”

 

“I know it’s rushed and you barely know me outside of the rap I have at school, but,” He glanced pleadingly into your eyes, “Just give me a chance. That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

You took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky.

 

“All right.” You exhaled.

 

“Really?” His eyes lit up and a smile took over the rest of his facial features.

 

You nodded. “But I want a  _real_  date first, not just me avoiding dangerous situations with you coming to the rescue.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his chest.

 

“Hey, I won’t let anyone get close enough to mistreat you again, sweetheart.”

 

“That sounds like a pretty big promise to me,” You met his gaze as he stared down at you.

 

“ _It is_ ,” Baekhyun grinned mischievously.

 

He leaned in and you jerked in surprise as he went in for another kiss. This one was slower, deeper. You eventually caved and began to kiss him back as his arms pulled you close to him. 

 

**“And I intend to keep it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This was made for [@kitcatreads on tumblr](https://kitcatreads.tumblr.com/) as a little Christmas present~ I hope you guys liked it! I can’t say I’m versed in writing Baekhyun stuff, but I hope this turned out alright. Thank you for all of your guys’ support! I don’t take it for granted and wish you all a great holiday!


End file.
